Incredible Hulk Vol 2 96
| StoryTitle1 = Anarchy, Part 1 | Synopsis1 = Following their liberation from the arenas by the Silver Surfer, the former slaves of the Red King wonder what their next move should be. Miek believes that their leader, the Hulk, will know what to do. However, the others are not as confident as the Green Skar hasn't said anything since they escaped. The stories of the Hulk's glorious victories and the fact that a plant grew from his blood does little to convince one of the detractors. Miek attacks the man, who then flees when the Hulk, Korg, and No-Name of the Brood arrives. The long dissenter flees from the camp when faced with the Hulk. This man turns out to be the spy, who reports the layout of the camp to Caiera the Oldstrong who has made it her mission to destroy the Hulk before he can disrupt the Red King's rule of the planet. However, the Hulk predicts that Caiera and her forces have organized a bombing of their camp. He and Korg force the spy to stay as the bombs drop. The next morning, Caiera and her forces search the camp and find only one fatality: their spy. In response, they try to kill local villagers in order to drive the rebels out into the open. Although Elloe wants to avenge these deaths, Hiroim points out that this is a trap, turning their attentions to some of the King's warriors hiding in the nearby bush. Pointing out that this is the ways of war, Hiroim advises that they need to train. Miek knows exactly where they can go. In the nearby farm of An-Charr, government soldiers have cleared the area of the Hulk. However, the farmers beg the soldiers to stay and help them deal with the Wildebots that are in the area. When the soldiers refuse, they are ironically attacked by the very threat they refused to stop. Inside the farm walls, Headman Charr orders his people to stand strong to defend their land. However, salvation comes in the form of the Hulk and his Warbound. For the rescue, Headman Charr and his people welcome the warriors into their village and feed them. However, their savoiors warn them against betrayal. However, not everyone is happy to be here. While the others are feasting, Miek goes out and finds the remains of his former hive. He can detect survivors through his "chemming", as does No-Name of the Brood. Miek uses this ability to show his allies a vision of his past. This memory of the past is of Miek's childhood with his father, the leader of his tribe. He recalls how his father was confronted by Headman Charr who was a lieutenant of the military back then. Miek's father was not authorized to spawn and is having his land taken by royal proclamation. Miek's father protests this as a warrior from the Spike War, but is gunned down none the less. Miek cowered as his entire hive was seemingly wiped out. Escaping, Miek found himself sold into slavery until he ultimately ended up beside the Hulk and later the Warbound. Miek has now chemically bonded with his Warbound and demands revenge against Charr for the murder of his hive. Although Charr's son protests this, Charr agrees to a trial by combat. As they prepare for a battle that evening, Korg recommends that Miek let it go as this man is an ally now. Miek instead goes to the Hulk for his opinion, and the Hulk tells him something that strikes a chord with the small insect: "Never stop making them pay." Meanwhile, Charr goes over the chores that his son will have to carry on after he dies, including tending to creatures they have shackled in caves below their village. The following morning at dawn, the battle begins. During the fight, Charr gains the advantage, pinning Miek's arm to the ground and ordering him to yield. Miek refuses and cuts off his own arm in order to continue the battle. However, something causes him to scream in agony. Detecting the source, the Hulk rips open the ground revealing surviving members of Miek's tribe that have been enslaved by the people of this village. Later, Caiera the Oldstrong and her soldiers track the Hulk and his Warbound to the village to find its residents alive, but their entire community in ruins. When the soldiers ask Charr if he has seen the monsters, seeing his reflection in the soldier's armor, Charr tells him that is all he can see. | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Imperial Army Other Characters: * * Charr's son * Miek's father ; Races and Species: * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Incredible Hulk #96 - Comic Book Database }} ru:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 96